I have Daughter!
by MichikoSaran
Summary: What if Kaname had a daughter that he didn't know about? The adorable, 6 year old Kimiko shows up at Cross Academy, claiming to be Kaname's daughter! With teary eyes, she reveals that her mother was killed by rouge hunters. Kimiko Kuran, the offspring of two beautiful purebloods, has come into the lives of the students of the prestigious Cross Academy, and is about to turn their wo
1. The main character

**OC INFORMATION **

Name: Kimiko Kuran

Kimiko-empress child

Kuran-nine orchirds

Age: 6 (In my story, female vampiers carry a child for several years before they are born)

Looks: In the pic on the bottom of the cover, only she has brown eyes

Powers: The normal pureblood control over all other vampires, water, fire, earth and wind, the ability to convey fellings through song, and if sung directly at anyone they will be sorry the got one her bad side

Personality: Generally calm, but can be hyper at times. Loving, kind, very smart for her age.

Likes: Reading, singing, dancing, her stuffed bunny named Rin (in the picture at the bottom of the cover), playing with Aido, and her Papa.

Dislikes: Hunters, daytime, blood tablets, mean, scary people (Aka Zero. I have nothing against him)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it rightfully belongs to the honourable Matsuri Hino, respectively. But I do own the plot of this story.

Warning: I mess with the story line of the Vampire kinght majorly so if you don't like it, SUCK IT UP ITS MY STORY, and no nasty comments please thank you


	2. Chapter 1

*Kimiko POV*

My Mommy is gone because of some bad people. All I have left is my Daddy, but I don't know what he looks like. Mommy told me to go to Cross Academy, ask for Kaname Kuran, and give him the letter she gave me, before she went away. So, now I stand in front of the school, middle of the night, moon high in the sky, and countless tiny stars shining brightly. And then, there's me, all alone, and very scared that Papa won't like me, and that he will never accept me.

"Here goes nothing..." I start walking in farther, when a bullet is shot at me, missing me by a hair. I freeze, not wanting to go any farther. I turned around to see who shot at me, and see a boy with silver hair and a tattoo on his neck. He had the gun pointed at me, and he looked really scary, so I began to cry like the little girl I was.

"Shit! Look kid, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said, coming closer to me.

"NO, STAY BACK!"

"Come on, kid. I'm just trying to help you."

"NO! STAY BACK! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" I cried, running towards a big building. When I got in, he was on my tail, so I continued to run.

When I came across a door, I opened it as fast as I could, and ran inside to hide. I close my eyes, praying to Kimi that he wouldn't follow me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I screamed, and ran to the nearest corner, eyes on the strangers in white uniforms. They all had very nice faces and were (obviously) taller than me, which intimidated me even more.

"Now look what you have done, Shiki! You've gone and scared the poor girl." Said the one sitting on a red couch.

"H-hello... w-who are y-you?" I asked.

"My name is Kaname Kuran. May I know your name, as well?"

"Not yet. Mommy told me to give this to you, before I tell you my name." I say, running up to stand in front of him. I hand him the letter.

"Alright, I will read this. But, may I ask, who is your mother?"

"Mommy's name is Mizuki Yamauchi." I answered, as he read the letter. Just then, that scary man with a gun came into the room, which is in his hand. I began to cry again, and held Rin tightly to my chest. Kaname took notice of this, and sat me on the couch beside him. I grabbed ahold of his jacket, and he patted my head gently.

"Kriyu, why on earth are you scaring my daughter?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room but me and Papa yelled.

"Are you really my Papa?"

"Yes, little one. But... I..." Papa seemed to be at a loss for words. "I didn't know Mizuki was with child, when she left me..."

"Oh, Mommy told me that you're very kind and gentle, and lots of other things, too."

"So, can tell you me your name, now?"

"Yes. My name Kimiko Kuran. Mommy gave me Papa's last name."

"I see. And, where is your mommy, now?"

I can feel tears bubbling at the edges of my eyes. "M-Mommy got k-killed by hunters, Papa..." I began to cry again, and Papa picked me up, and held me close to him. I just cried into his shoulder, hugging him. Papa rubbed circles on my back until I calmed down.

When I was calm I moved my head from his shoulder. We weren't in that room anymore. But, the scary man was still here. "Mr. Scary, why do keep following me?" Everyone turned to me and laughed. I looked around the room, trying to find what was so funny, then I see Mr. Scary red as a tomato.

"Kimiko, dear. His name Zero Kriyu." Papa introduced.

"You can call me Zero, if you want..." Mr. Sca-I mean, Zero, said. By now, Papa had set me down on the floor. I stood next to him, holding onto his right pant leg. I looked up at Papa with eyes that asked if could speak as I wish, and he nodded.

I smiled at him, then turned to Zero. "Zero-san, can I ask you somethings?"

"Go ahead, kid."

"Are you a hunter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why did you shoot your gun at me?"

"Because, I thought you were a level E." Everyone just stood there, afraid of what was about to happen. I slowly drew a circle with my right index finger, and a large ring of fire awakened around Zero. He look scared, and I smiled at his face. I was beyond mad. I mean, he just said that he thought I was a level E! Of all things, a level E, and he shot at me, the daughter of two purebloods!

"Kain Akatsuki, stop, right now!" Zero yelled.

"It's not him who is doing this, Zero-san. It's me." I said as I added wind, water, and earth. The elements devoured and nourished each other. I love the expression on this mortal's face. It makes me smile even more.

"Kimiko, it's you doing all of this?"

"Yes, Zero-san. See, this the power of the Yamauchi and the Kuran blood mixed together."

"Please, stop this, Kimiko, dear." Papa requested.

"But, Papa, he shot at me, and called me level E! He must be punished."

"Kimiko, that is enough."

"But, Papa-!"

"No buts, Kimiko. Stop it, right now."

I sigh. "Yes, Papa" I rest my hand and calm myself, making everything stop.

*Kaname POV*

Kimiko stopped everything. Thank God for that. At least Mizuki taught her how to use her powers well. I look at Zero-he's as pale as a ghost, and he looks like he just pissed his pants... oh, wait. He did.

"Papa, I think he just peed himself." Kimiko said in her cute, innocent tone.

"He did... Kimiko, dear." I confirmed, in disgust. We all stand there until Kiryu ran away, pissed as hell. When he was gone, I heard laughter. I turn to see Kimiko running around the room, laughing. My daughter can really act like a fool.

"Kimiko, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Papa. I'm just happy."

"Well, stop running around, so I can introduce you to my friends."

"Yes, Papa." She stopped running, and walked over to stand next to me. I waited until everyone was quite, which felt like forever.

*Kimiko POV*

"Kimiko, meet Aido Hanabussa." Papa said, pointing to a blonde guy with blue eyes.

"Hi, Aido-san. I'm Kimiko." Aido smiles a little.

"The one next to him is his cousin, Kian Akatsuki, then Shiki, Rima, Takuma, and Ruka."

"Hello, everyone. It's..." I yawn. "...Nice meet you all..." I rub my eyes, and look out a window to see the sun was rising. Oh. That's why I'm getting sleepy.

Papa picked me up, and began to carry me off somewhere. "It's time for all the good little vampires to go to bed, Kimiko."

"Papa, can I sleep with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kimi-chan."

"Night, Papa."

"Goodnight, my little angel."

And, with that, I fell asleep and dreamt of Mommy, Papa and I together, taking a peaceful walk under a full moon.

Michiko-chan: Well, there is the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! The rule is that I have to have at least 4 Votes for any new chapters to publish, so Vote! Remember to Comment, too~!

Minako-chan: Oi! What am I?! Chopped liver?!

Michiko-chan: No, you're my spunky, fun loving, but kicking, funny as hell, BSFF (Best Sister Friend Forever) and Editor/Co-Author! You're precious...

Minako-chan: Yay! Now, WHERE ARE MY CUPCAKES?! YOU PROMISED ME A CUPCAKE, ONEE-SAN!

Michiko-chan: OH-NO! No cupcake for you, missy...

Minako-chan: Why...?

Michiko-chan: The last time I gave you a cupcake, you bounced off the walls for 6 hours! So, no! How about some tea?

Minako-chan: NO I WANT CUP-! Wait, what kind of tea?

Michiko-chan: Any.

Minako-chan: Do you have Gingerbread Spice?

Michiko-chan: But, that's a Christmas tea... it's in the middle of September...

Minako-chan: GIMME THE TEA, OR I WILL HAVE A CUPCAKE!

Michiko-chan: OK! I'll make the tea...

Minako-chan: Or, should I have Earl's Grey, and pretend to be Ciel Phantomhive?

Michiko-chan: MAKE UP YOUR FUDGING MIND!

Minako-chan: OK! I'll just have Gingerbread Spice!

Michiko-chan: *Releases tense breath* Thank you. See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

*Kimiko POV*

I woke the next morning (night time for humans) in Daddy's dark room, he was nowhere to be seen. So, I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to discover Papa getting a bath ready for me.

"Papa, what are you doing?"

"Well, I have to go to class. But, I'm not leaving you alone, so you are coming with me."

"Really, Papa? What is your first class?"

"I have music class. Now come on, in the tub."

"Papa, I'm a girl~, you can't be in here."

"Yes, I can. You are still young, and I know for a fact that your mother would never leave the room when you are bathing, trust me."

"You knew Mommy to well..." Daddy chuckles. "Fine, but you are not allowed to look."

"OK, sweetie. Before you do anything, here."

Papa gave me a white uniform with black lines and silver buttons on the cuffs. It looked just my size, a mini version of the other girls' uniforms. It was so much more cute, though. Instead of a red ribbon that goes around the collar, mine was my favorite color, dark purple. The skirt had a white lace trim and around the top of the hanger the outfit was on was a heart shaped locket with the symbol of a flower in the center and small rubies all around it forming a heart.

"Papa, I love it! But, I don't how to put it on. Mommy always had the maids dress me."

"I thought that would be the case. Would you like me to help, or should run and get Rima or Ruka?"

"Papa could get Rima. She looks like a model, so I think she will know what to do."

"Alright. Now go and get in, the water is getting cold."

I nodded as Papa turned around. When he was out of my view, I quickly took off my clothes and jumped in the bath. The water surrounding me felt really good, and I got comfy pretty quickly. After a moment of enjoying the heat, I began to clean myself. As I did began to sing a little song.

"Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa,

Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari.

Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau.

Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no,

Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte.

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no,

Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII.

Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni,

Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai.

Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he,

Zettai!

Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru,

Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru.

Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo...

Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no.

Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru.

Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no,

Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai.

Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara,

Kitto!

Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa,

Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai.

Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made,

Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni.

Subete ga owatte hajimaru noAtatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete,

Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no.

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte,

Nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara.

Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai,

Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne."

When I was finished my song, I was out the tub and wrapped in a towel. I looked around the room for Papa, and I spotted him in the corner of the room, facing the wall. I listened carefully and heard sniffles.

"Papa, are you OK?"

"Yes, dear. It's just that..." Papa turned towards me, and quickly wiped his eyes."That song is something I would not like to hear, again."

"Papa, it's not my fault it is part the Yamauchi Clan's power. We sing songs that hold our feelings, and it effects those who hear them in ways that are unknown to us."

Papa took a second to reply. "...OK, then. I'm going to get Rima, now." And with that, Papa ran out of the bathroom to find Rima.

*Kaname POV*

OK, now she is clean. But, not wanting her Papa to dress her, is unthinkable. As I walk down the halls to Rima room, I hear the faint noise of the music box I had once given Mizuki.

*Flashback*

"Mizu-chan, come here. I have a gift for you."

"Kana-kun, you didn't have to."

"But, I did, love." I said, handing her the box. I had personally made it for our 600 year anniversary yes 600 years together. It alomost seemed as if were not true. But it was and my love was here in front of me to prove it. The box was a dark brown with my family crest on it. And when she would open it it would begin to play her favorite song Legeand of the mermaid.

"Kana, I love it!"

"Go open it, love."

She opened it, and gasped. "Kana! It's a music box! Oh~, and it plays my favorite song!" She then began to sing along to the sweet melody of the music box.

*End of Flashback*

Oh, how I miss Mizuki's voice... I wonder if she taught Kimiko the words to the song? I came to Rima's door and knocked on it. It took a minute for her to come to the door, but when she did, she was ready for class.

"Rima, I need you to go and help Kimiko get dressed."

"Yes, of coruse, Lord Kaname." And with that, we were off to my room.

*Kimiko POV*

While Papa was gone, I found one of his shirts and put that on. As I waited, I started to read Papa's math homework. He's gonna freak when he find out that I know the answers to every question. Not only that but I looked a papa's answers and all but 2 were wrong. So I took the paper and ran over to the desk, grabbed a pencil and fixed all the wrong answers.

"Kimiko, what are you doing?"

"Fixing Papa's answers."

"That's extremely difficult algebra. How do you know how to do it?"

I shrug and answer, "I just can, Papa." When I was finished fixing it, I handed it to Papa. He took it and went to look over the the anwsers. Rima came and took me into the bathroom where she helped me get ready. Once I had my clothes on, she helped me do my hair so it looked just like hers did. Then, she put my locket on for me.

"There. All done, Lady Kimiko."

"Rima-san, there's no need to call me lady. You can call Kimi-chan OK?"

She nodded and I ran out of the bathroom to find papa look at the paper and then the book.

"Papa is stupid, isn't he?"

"Gah!" Papa drops his book and paper onto his feet. He jumps a little, and I almost thought it was funny. "K-Kimiko, dear! Don't scare Papa like that!" Papa's face changes. "Why did you call me stupid? That is not a word we use to call people, Kimi-chan. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good. Come, let's go to class." I see that Rima follows us out of the room.

As Papa closes the door, Rima asks, "So, Kimiko... I'm just wondering, here, but... have you drank real blood yet? Or, maybe... do you have to grow up a little? It's just that..."

"I get what you are asking, Rima. The answer is yes, I have, but it was Mommy's blood." Rima nodded as we came to the music room Papa opened the door, revealing everyone I met, yesterday. Then I turn around to see Papa smiling at me. I slowly walk in to the room and look around. It was amazing , and there was instruments everywhere.

"Kaname-sama, Kimiko-chan, Rima, you're here!" Aido greeted.

"Aido-san! You're here!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. All the others in the room gasped or fainted. I think Daddy was one of those who fainted, so I stop hugging Aido. I turn around to see my Daddy... on the floor... unconscious...and pale as a ghost!

"Ha, ha, ha! Daddy fainted! The fact that I'm better at algebra than him tensed him up, and then me hugging Aido-san finally made him snap! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Why do you say that , Kimi-chan?" Rima asked.

"Well, Rima, the story goes like this..."

-Flashback to Earlier That Day-

I wake up from hearing some mumbles and shuffling across the floor. I pretended that I was still sleeping. I tuned into the mumbles-it was Daddy.

"What the ever living fudge?! I have daughter, and Mizuki never thought to mention it?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I mean, we were so close, and I had always wanted a child with her! And then, she just disappeared, 16 years ago!"

"Ugh... female vampires carry their children in their wombs for 10 years, so she raised her for six years! All alone!" I hear daddy sigh. Then, the shuffling stops. I felt the bed dip down a bit.

He put his hand on my face, and he rubbed my cheek. "I didn't get see you be born. I missed your first steps, and your first word. I missed watching you grow up for six years. But, from now on, I will be there for you when you're scared, or need help. You are my little angel, Kimi-chan."

And with that, he kissed my forehead and layed down next to me. Papa pulled me close to him. I turned to him and held on to his shirt. "If anyone gets close to my little angel and hurts her, I will kill them." I fell back to sleep listening to sound of his heart beat.

-End of Flashback-

"Wait, you heard all of that?!" Papa exclaimed. "Never mind, you were awake?!"

"Oh. Looks like Daddy came to. Aw, darn." Daddy gave look that screamed, 'What fudge were you going to do?'. I just giggled and shook my head. I ran up to the red couch I saw Daddy on yesterday. Daddy came and picked me up and sat me on his lap as class began. The teacher, Ms. Megurine, I think (yes, as in Luka Megurine from Vocaloid... I had to reference her awesomness.) looked around the room. Her gaze stopped when she spotted me.

"Young miss, may ask why are you in this class? And, why are you Lord Kaname's lap?"

"Well Ms. Megurine, I'm in this class because it is Daddy's class. And, I'm on his lap because 1), he put there, and 2), he is my Daddy." The teacher just stood there with a face that could only say, 'Prove it.'. I gave her a confused look. Hopping off Daddy's lap, I walk down to the front the room.

"Well, well, well." Ms. Megurine tsked. "It looks like we have a little, lying brat."

"How dare you speak to me, that way! I'm the daughter of the two most powerful purebloods!"

"Why, you insolent, little wrench!"

"Ms. Megruine..." Papa interrupts, "Are you really going to continue to speak to my daughter like that?"

Ha. Ms. Megurine's face is pricless. Take that, witch. "N-no, Lord Kaname." I looked her straight in the eyes. I knew that she is lying.

"Daddy, she is lying. I can see it in her eyes."

"Well then, how shall we punish her for commiting such a crime?"

"Papa, I'm just the thing."

"Alright. Do what you must."

"You all might want to cover your ears." I suggested with an evil smirk. "I haven't got hang of this." The vampires obeyed, and Ms. Megurine just glared at me, daring me to do it. Oh, am I ever I aim all of my anger at , and sing...

"Here I stand!

Helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes,

So many days gone by.

Easy to find what's wrong,

Harder to find what's right." Ms. Megurine twitches. Suffer...

"I believe in you, I can show you.

That I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long in this world so wrong!

Say goodbye,

As we dance with the Devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye,

As we dance with the Devil tonight." By now, Ms. Megurine was clutching her head and shaking excessively.

"Trembling,

Crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes,

Stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you,

That I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long in this world so wrong!

Say goodbye,

As we dance with the Devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye,

As we dance with the Devil tonight." I can see Ms. Megurine struggling to stand. I slowly approach her, and my eyes glow red, then sparkle like baby rubies. Say goodnight, teacher...

"Hold on, hold on.

Say goodbye,

As we dance with the Devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye,

As we dance with the Devil tonight.

Hold on, hold on." My eyes return to their normal colour Ms. Megurine is on the floor in pain, probably wishing she was dead.

"That was for being rude to me. Don't do it, again." I walked back to Daddy and sat on his lap. Ms. Megurine hardly looked at me the rest of the class. Heh.

Soon, music class was over and math started. Papa started to panic, which was kind of funny. Class went by, and I grew thirsty. I think Daddy noticed, because my eyes were most likely glowing crimson red. When that does happen, I feel a little woozy... if I don't get something to eat soon enough... well... I can get a little crazy.

I looked around to see if anyone else had crimson eyes, and to my surprise, everyone did. They had just ran for lunch, and Papa handed me a glass of red stuff. I gave a confused look at the glass, and looked up at Papa.

"Kimiko, this water. But, it has blood tablets in it. It is a blood substitution. Don't worry." I nodded, and took a sip.

I spit it out, and it got all over someone. I opened my eyes to see who it was, and see the other disciplinary committee member, Yuki Cross. Papa told me...

"I'm so sorry, Miss Yuki! It's just that it tasted really gross."

"Oh, no need to apologize, little one." Yuki replied.

"Yuki, how nice to see you." Papa said. "What can I do for you?"

"The headmaster wanted to see you. He siad that you have to bring the little one, too."

"Alright, I will go right now. Come on, Kimiko."

"Yes, Papa." I jumped off Papa's lap, and ran to the door to wait for Papa and Yuki-chan. Older people are so slow... it makes me wanna whip them with a stick, or something, ha, ha!

Michiko: Well, there's Chapter 2. Hope you liked it~! Oh, and the rule for getting the next chappy is 4 comments and v-

Minako: VOTES!

Michiko: WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUDGE!

Minako: What did I do? :3

Michiko: you interrupted me while I was speaking *hits her with and tree*

Minako: * dodges tree* No I just shouted what you were going to say that's all

Michiko: oh dear God whatever doesn't matter anyway I hope you like this chapter people next time on our little author notes whatever you want to call this we will have a guest

Minako: really who?!

Kaname: that would be me

Michiko: ok so if you would like to ask questions to our special guest post them in the comments below I will choose one or two and they will be answered


	4. Chapter 3

*KIMIKO'S POV*

Well the weekend was fun I got to play dress up with daddy and mabe him put on a pick Princess dress, I even got a picture, and we had a tea party, with Aido and Kian. but now the weekend is over and everybody has to go back to class. It sucks, I have to be alone again but I do get to snoop around some more.

"Kimiko be good okay"

"Yes papa I will"

Daddy gave me a kiss on the nose and lead the class to school through a crowd of screaming girls. when I couldn't see them any more, I shut the door and explored the dormitoriy. I saw many rooms full of books, paintings, and swords. (Hey I like swords, there sharp, pointy, and deadly)

I kept walking down the hall way until I saw huge ass black door with slvier handles, and red smoke coming out the bottom. Now any normal little six year old girl would scream and run away to thier room and cry for mommy or daddy, but not me I'm a little vampire I have to be curious. So I open the door and I see mommy.

"Come in, little Kimiko~. Mommy wants to have a tea party with you"

"Mommy is that really you?"

"Yes, dear. Mommy has been hiding from bad men, and they're after Daddy, too~. Come to Mommy, she'll keep you safe~."

"Mommy what about Daddy? I thought we could be a family!"

Just then Mommy ran to the door and slammed it shut. I was scared now and I don't know what to do. Then mommy pulled something off her head.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm... your power is mine, little Kuran."

"What? Your not Mommy! Daddy, Yuki-San, Zero, anybody Help me"

"There is no escape Mwa-ha, ha..."

Just as the sacry Lady said the someone broke the door down. The figure had white wings and was srounded by a bright light,

" Kimiko. Come here, quickly. This is a bad room. Come out so I can destroy it. Your Daddy will be here soon."

"OK who are you?"

" I am the Risen Vampire. My sister, the Fallen Vampire, is the leader of the people who are trying to take you. I have not yet met your father, but he will surely let me stay with you so my sister doesn't harm you. I will explain further, but I first must destroy this trap. And to do that, I need you to get behind me and stand in my light. Then, this room will return to what it was. Understand?"

I nodded my head and scruyed behind him and stood in his light. Then he said something in Latin and the room was normal. Huh this room was a music room with a grand piano, some guitars, drums, violins, flutes, and bells.

"Hey mister? What's your name?"

"My name is Tsuneni Shinjite. My sister is Inai Shinjite." (Always believe, Don't believe [well, I switched the order for the last one. So... believe-Do Not) "I am a winged vampire. I once was friends with Zreo, but then an Aristocrat vampire bit me. My sister is actually just like me, down to appearance, but certainly not in the heart. She was bitten by a Level E vampire."

"Kimiko are you okay?"

Daddy said as he came running in to the room.

"Yes Papa, this Tsuneni Shinjite, he saved me"

"Oh?" Papa looks curiously at the winged vampire . "What happened?"

"My sister, Inai, tried to kidnap your daughter. She is the leader of the laughing coffin."

"The laughing what? Papa what's going on?"

"Um... K-Kimi... um..." Papa gets down to my height. "There are some rogue vampires after you. I don't know why, but..." He looks at Tsuneni worriedly, then back at me. "...Everyone in the night class is going to protect you, OK?"

"But you always have class Papa? How will you do that?"

"I will stay with you." Tsuneni says. "I have around as much power as you do, Kaname-sama, so I should have no troubles."

"Really I get a new friend"

"Aha, yes. I guess you could put it that way."

"YEAH! Daddy don't you have class?"

"Your right I do! Tsuneni I trust you with my baby girl"

"I will protect her with my life Lord Kaname"

-Tsuneni POV-

I watched Kaname turn around and walk back to class, as little Kimko pointed out. Well I guess I can find some thing to do with her...but what? She might like music, books, Playing with dolls...hmmm. Maybe i should just ask her what she would like to do?

"Tsuneni I want to go find Zreo...I did something o need to say Sorry for what i did"

Well that anwsers that question, but brings up another.

"Oh realy, what did you do?"

"Well~ i kind of scared him and made him wet his pants"

"HAHA that must have been funny but yes you do need to say sorry"

"It was but...I let my dark side out, Which im not suposed to do"

"Hmm...I see, come I think I might know where he is, He has always liked horses"

I took her hand and we walked out to the stables, the whole way there she was quite. Must be thinking on what to say. I should propbly Hide my wings, so I don't freak him out. I what im a i going to say...I haven't seen Zreo since then...

"Zreo-san you in here?"

"Who's there?"

"It's Kimiko, Zero-san"

This is when I let go of her hand to hide in the shadows and just watch.

*Kimiko's Pov*

"It's Kimiko, Zero-san"

I noticed Tsuneni had let go of my hand and hid in the Shadows, I wonder why/

"Oh; well, come on out. You don't have to hide, Kimiko."

"Um...hi Zero...I came to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

" I'm sorry for what i did to you..."

Zero looked at me as if the world had just come to an end and we were the only people left on Erath. (THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!)

"..I forgive you. Just... don't do it again, alright? Or, just try not to."

This time it was my turn but I was just shocked. He forgave me, after what I did to him I'm shock, and from what i can sences so is Tsuneni. I really hope we can be friends.

"as long as don't shoot at me again...then would have to face me sing my anger to you.."

"Alright, sounds fair. Kimiko, do you like horses?"

I smiled and started to get excited.

"If we are going to be friends call me Kimi-chan and I love horses, there so pertty!"

I said nearly jumping with happiness, but I controld my happiness.

"OK. And me too; I've always admired their coats and builds... would you care to pet a few?"

"That white sitting next to you It looks pretty can i pet her"

"Um... I don't think that's such a good idea..."

I wonder what he would do startted calling Zero-nii? Well there is one way to find out.

"Please Zero-nii!"

He startted to smile, at me I guess He likes the Idea of being a big Brother. Maybe he was one a long time ago.

"If I don't say yes, what will you do?"

I smrik at this, he cares, that your he don't want his but kicked

"Puppy dog pout no one can say no to me when I do that"

" ...Kimi-chan... this horse... it might kick you. I don't want you to get hurt... are you sure?"

"Zero-nii she is sitting there by you... Maybe if I sat in your lap"

"Alright, but... be careful, little one"

I crawled into Zero's lap and reached out touch the horses nose.

"Hello..."

"Kimi-chan, this is White Lily."

"Hello White Lily"

I said petting her nose, Liliy leand into my hand, looks like she likes me. And Zero was worried, Maybe I should sneek out to see why during the day while day class is out.

"Oh! She likes you..."

Okay i have had with Tsuneni's lurking it's creeping me out I can feel hey staring at me like i have two heads! I will tell me to stop in a minute, I just have to let out something out.

"YAY!...gosh darn it Tsuneni stop lurking..."

He steps out of the shadows and sighs "But, Kimi-chan, it's fun... in an odd, slightly creepy way. Ah..." he pauses to look at Zero "hello, Zero. How are you?"

Okay time to yell.

"Yeah well IT'S CREEPY!"

"T-Tsuneni! I thought You died"

Oh this going to be good!

"Erm... well... I didn't"

Oh come on after years that all he can say! well that of a total mind fuck.

"But how?"

"He is a risen vampire and He protects me now cause the Laughing whatever tried to grab me"

"Laughing Coffin, Kimi-chan. My sister, Inai, is the leader now. Father WAS the leader, but Inai... she's just crazy. Anyhow, yes, Kimi-chan's father gave me his consent to protect her"

"WHAT!?"

I think I should chang the subject before It gets crazy in here.

"Zero-nii want to come back to the Dorm and hang out?"

"Sure why not but what are we going to to do?"

I thought for a seconed, I could play canonby Pachelbel , the song my mom used to play for me when I had a bad dream.

"I could play some music for you two"

"Really? I'd like to hear you play, Kimiko." said Tsuneni

"okay..." shit I'm nervous now

"Well come on let's go" Zero said getting up with me in his arms

"Well come on!" I said jumping out of his arms and running off towards the Moon Dormitoriy

-Moon dormitory-

Kaname POV

I saw my little Kimiko running to the music room 3 doors down from my room. "I'm going to play Canon by Pachelbel in d major for you" she says

"But you're 6 and that's a very difficult piece" Zero said with shock

Poor stupid Zero little does he know. I hope he comes and joins the Night class with his kind soon.

"Oh, you may want to take that back. Mizuki was an outstanding pianist. Did your mother teach you, Kimiko?"

She turns around and give my the brightest smile. She looked like her mother when she smiles like that.

"Daddy" She screams and starts running to me.

I smile and catch her and twirl her around. "Well, did she?"

"No I taught Myself"

She really is my daughter.

"Oh, wow! Can we hear you play, now?"

"yes daddy, this is the song mommy used to play for me when I had a nightmare"

Mizuki really did love her as much I she could, before she was taken from our little girl

"Alright." I say siting down in the red velvet couch with gold claw feet to support it.

Kimiko sits at the Grand piano and starts to play. Every note so perfect like she were the master of song, not a note out of place. It more beautiful than the first time I had heard Mizuki play this song.

"...Wow... you're amazing..." Tsuneni said with an utterly shocked look on his face.

"Yes. Very, very talented." I say clapping my hands

"Thanks papa" She starts blushing

"That was amazing Kimiko!"

Zero jumps up and pulls her into a hug. Kimiko start giggling.

"It was!" Tsuneni says now over his initial shock

"Well done, Kimiko. I'm proud of you." I say

"please that was a piece of Cake"

Really it was that easy.

"what eles can you play?" Zreo asked

"why not come hang out with me tomorrow or switch to the night class so we can hang all the Zero-nii"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

So I took so long in updating, but here is the thing I had a hard time writing to this chapter because the only comments I get are update soon or please update, if don't get feedback from the reader than its hard for me to write the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

*KIMIKO'S POV*

Well the weekend was fun I got to play dress up with daddy and mabe him put on a pick Princess dress, I even got a picture, and we had a tea party, with Aido and Kian. but now the weekend is over and everybody has to go back to class. It sucks, I have to be alone again but I do get to snoop around some more.

"Kimiko be good okay"

"Yes papa I will"

Daddy gave me a kiss on the nose and lead the class to school through a crowd of screaming girls. when I couldn't see them any more, I shut the door and explored the dormitoriy. I saw many rooms full of books, paintings, and swords. (Hey I like swords, there sharp, pointy, and deadly)

I kept walking down the hall way until I saw huge ass black door with slvier handles, and red smoke coming out the bottom. Now any normal little six year old girl would scream and run away to thier room and cry for mommy or daddy, but not me I'm a little vampire I have to be curious. So I open the door and I see mommy.

"Come in, little Kimiko~. Mommy wants to have a tea party with you"

"Mommy is that really you?"

"Yes, dear. Mommy has been hiding from bad men, and they're after Daddy, too~. Come to Mommy, she'll keep you safe~."

"Mommy what about Daddy? I thought we could be a family!"

Just then Mommy ran to the door and slammed it shut. I was scared now and I don't know what to do. Then mommy pulled something off her head.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm... your power is mine, little Kuran."

"What? Your not Mommy! Daddy, Yuki-San, Zero, anybody Help me"

"There is no escape Mwa-ha, ha..."

Just as the sacry Lady said the someone broke the door down. The figure had white wings and was srounded by a bright light,

" Kimiko. Come here, quickly. This is a bad room. Come out so I can destroy it. Your Daddy will be here soon."

"OK who are you?"

" I am the Risen Vampire. My sister, the Fallen Vampire, is the leader of the people who are trying to take you. I have not yet met your father, but he will surely let me stay with you so my sister doesn't harm you. I will explain further, but I first must destroy this trap. And to do that, I need you to get behind me and stand in my light. Then, this room will return to what it was. Understand?"

I nodded my head and scruyed behind him and stood in his light. Then he said something in Latin and the room was normal. Huh this room was a music room with a grand piano, some guitars, drums, violins, flutes, and bells.

"Hey mister? What's your name?"

"My name is Tsuneni Shinjite. My sister is Inai Shinjite." (Always believe, Don't believe [well, I switched the order for the last one. So... believe-Do Not) "I am a winged vampire. I once was friends with Zreo, but then an Aristocrat vampire bit me. My sister is actually just like me, down to appearance, but certainly not in the heart. She was bitten by a Level E vampire."

"Kimiko are you okay?"

Daddy said as he came running in to the room.

"Yes Papa, this Tsuneni Shinjite, he saved me"

"Oh?" Papa looks curiously at the winged vampire . "What happened?"

"My sister, Inai, tried to kidnap your daughter. She is the leader of the laughing coffin."

"The laughing what? Papa what's going on?"

"Um... K-Kimi... um..." Papa gets down to my height. "There are some rogue vampires after you. I don't know why, but..." He looks at Tsuneni worriedly, then back at me. "...Everyone in the night class is going to protect you, OK?"

"But you always have class Papa? How will you do that?"

"I will stay with you." Tsuneni says. "I have around as much power as you do, Kaname-sama, so I should have no troubles."

"Really I get a new friend"

"Aha, yes. I guess you could put it that way."

"YEAH! Daddy don't you have class?"

"Your right I do! Tsuneni I trust you with my baby girl"

"I will protect her with my life Lord Kaname"

-Tsuneni POV-

I watched Kaname turn around and walk back to class, as little Kimko pointed out. Well I guess I can find some thing to do with her...but what? She might like music, books, Playing with dolls...hmmm. Maybe i should just ask her what she would like to do?

"Tsuneni I want to go find Zreo...I did something o need to say Sorry for what i did"

Well that anwsers that question, but brings up another.

"Oh realy, what did you do?"

"Well~ i kind of scared him and made him wet his pants"

"HAHA that must have been funny but yes you do need to say sorry"

"It was but...I let my dark side out, Which im not suposed to do"

"Hmm...I see, come I think I might know where he is, He has always liked horses"

I took her hand and we walked out to the stables, the whole way there she was quite. Must be thinking on what to say. I should propbly Hide my wings, so I don't freak him out. I what im a i going to say...I haven't seen Zreo since then...

"Zreo-san you in here?"

"Who's there?"

"It's Kimiko, Zero-san"

This is when I let go of her hand to hide in the shadows and just watch.

*Kimiko's Pov*

"It's Kimiko, Zero-san"

I noticed Tsuneni had let go of my hand and hid in the Shadows, I wonder why/

"Oh; well, come on out. You don't have to hide, Kimiko."

"Um...hi Zero...I came to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

" I'm sorry for what i did to you..."

Zero looked at me as if the world had just come to an end and we were the only people left on Erath. (THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!)

"..I forgive you. Just... don't do it again, alright? Or, just try not to."

This time it was my turn but I was just shocked. He forgave me, after what I did to him I'm shock, and from what i can sences so is Tsuneni. I really hope we can be friends.

"as long as don't shoot at me again...then would have to face me sing my anger to you.."

"Alright, sounds fair. Kimiko, do you like horses?"

I smiled and started to get excited.

"If we are going to be friends call me Kimi-chan and I love horses, there so pertty!"

I said nearly jumping with happiness, but I controld my happiness.

"OK. And me too; I've always admired their coats and builds... would you care to pet a few?"

"That white sitting next to you It looks pretty can i pet her"

"Um... I don't think that's such a good idea..."

I wonder what he would do startted calling Zero-nii? Well there is one way to find out.

"Please Zero-nii!"

He startted to smile, at me I guess He likes the Idea of being a big Brother. Maybe he was one a long time ago.

"If I don't say yes, what will you do?"

I smrik at this, he cares, that your he don't want his but kicked

"Puppy dog pout no one can say no to me when I do that"

" ...Kimi-chan... this horse... it might kick you. I don't want you to get hurt... are you sure?"

"Zero-nii she is sitting there by you... Maybe if I sat in your lap"

"Alright, but... be careful, little one"

I crawled into Zero's lap and reached out touch the horses nose.

"Hello..."

"Kimi-chan, this is White Lily."

"Hello White Lily"

I said petting her nose, Liliy leand into my hand, looks like she likes me. And Zero was worried, Maybe I should sneek out to see why during the day while day class is out.

"Oh! She likes you..."

Okay i have had with Tsuneni's lurking it's creeping me out I can feel hey staring at me like i have two heads! I will tell me to stop in a minute, I just have to let out something out.

"YAY!...gosh darn it Tsuneni stop lurking..."

He steps out of the shadows and sighs "But, Kimi-chan, it's fun... in an odd, slightly creepy way. Ah..." he pauses to look at Zero "hello, Zero. How are you?"

Okay time to yell.

"Yeah well IT'S CREEPY!"

"T-Tsuneni! I thought You died"

Oh this going to be good!

"Erm... well... I didn't"

Oh come on after years that all he can say! well that of a total mind fuck.

"But how?"

"He is a risen vampire and He protects me now cause the Laughing whatever tried to grab me"

"Laughing Coffin, Kimi-chan. My sister, Inai, is the leader now. Father WAS the leader, but Inai... she's just crazy. Anyhow, yes, Kimi-chan's father gave me his consent to protect her"

"WHAT!?"

I think I should chang the subject before It gets crazy in here.

"Zero-nii want to come back to the Dorm and hang out?"

"Sure why not but what are we going to to do?"

I thought for a seconed, I could play canonby Pachelbel , the song my mom used to play for me when I had a bad dream.

"I could play some music for you two"

"Really? I'd like to hear you play, Kimiko." said Tsuneni

"okay..." shit I'm nervous now

"Well come on let's go" Zero said getting up with me in his arms

"Well come on!" I said jumping out of his arms and running off towards the Moon Dormitoriy

-Moon dormitory-

Kaname POV

I saw my little Kimiko running to the music room 3 doors down from my room. "I'm going to play Canon by Pachelbel in d major for you" she says

"But you're 6 and that's a very difficult piece" Zero said with shock

Poor stupid Zero little does he know. I hope he comes and joins the Night class with his kind soon.

"Oh, you may want to take that back. Mizuki was an outstanding pianist. Did your mother teach you, Kimiko?"

She turns around and give my the brightest smile. She looked like her mother when she smiles like that.

"Daddy" She screams and starts running to me.

I smile and catch her and twirl her around. "Well, did she?"

"No I taught Myself"

She really is my daughter.

"Oh, wow! Can we hear you play, now?"

"yes daddy, this is the song mommy used to play for me when I had a nightmare"

Mizuki really did love her as much I she could, before she was taken from our little girl

"Alright." I say siting down in the red velvet couch with gold claw feet to support it.

Kimiko sits at the Grand piano and starts to play. Every note so perfect like she were the master of song, not a note out of place. It more beautiful than the first time I had heard Mizuki play this song.

"...Wow... you're amazing..." Tsuneni said with an utterly shocked look on his face.

"Yes. Very, very talented." I say clapping my hands

"Thanks papa" She starts blushing

"That was amazing Kimiko!"

Zero jumps up and pulls her into a hug. Kimiko start giggling.

"It was!" Tsuneni says now over his initial shock

"Well done, Kimiko. I'm proud of you." I say

"please that was a piece of Cake"

Really it was that easy.

"what eles can you play?" Zreo asked

"why not come hang out with me tomorrow or switch to the night class so we can hang all the Zero-nii"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

So I took so long in updating, but here is the thing I had a hard time writing to this chapter because the only comments I get are update soon or please update, if don't get feedback from the reader than its hard for me to write the next chapter.


	6. New character

Tsuneni Shinjite (Always Believe)

Age: 25

Height: 5'6"

Species: Risen vampire

Nickname: The Vampire Knight of Great Faith

Likes: Protecting gooffy people, swans, vampires, music

Dislikes: His sister, evil beings, unfairness

Background: He was turned while protecting his little sister, who also died. His duty is to help Kaname Kuran protect his daughter, Kimiko. On the day Kimiko met her father, Tsuneni watched his sister, Inai, transform into a Fallen Vampire and kill his family. He secretly followed her and saw her call a mysterious woman in a black cloak Inai called Mommy Leiko. (Sound familiar?)

The woman named Leiko turned out to be a witch; she almost tore Tsuneni's wings off, but he cut off her hands and ran away. He found Kimiko being lured into the Red Room of Revelation, which would have taken Kimiko straight into his sister's hands, if he hadn't been there and led the little Kaname out. He has never had anyone to love, but he saw Kaname and Mizuki's first kiss, and decided to protect their offspring.

Hobbies: Sword fighting, cooking, babysitting

Personality: Loyal, respectful, gentlemanly


	7. New character 2

Inai Shinjite (Don't Believe)

Age: 13

Height: 5'3"

Species: Fallen Vampire

Nickname: The fallen one

Likes: Having (too much) power, sex, purple, violence

Dislikes: Her brother, goody two shoes, people who spoil her fun

Background: Inai was always a bad girl; stealing food, sneaking out to night clubs to get laid, and hurting people. On the day she died, one of her fallen vampire friends was across the street, and when she ran out on the highway to greet her, she was hit by a bus with her brother, who tried to save her. Instead of appearing in Hell, she appeared in the lair of Leiko Saran. Inai agreed to Leiko's offer; get me Kimiko Kuran, and I'll make you my immortal wife.

Hobbies: Hurting and killing people, having sex, dressing up

Personality: Boastful, arrogant, greedy, selfish


End file.
